earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Fel's Angels
= Fel's Angels = Both the SI:7 and the Orgrimmar elite classify the Angels as the largest outlaw motorcycle gang in Azeroth, contending that members carry out widespread violence, drug dealing, trafficking in stolen goods, and extortion. Many Fel's Angels members, associates, and supporters assert that this is a mischaracterization, and claim that they are a group of motorcycle enthusiasts who organize social events such as group road trips, fundraisers, parties, and motorcycle rallies at the track in the Flats. They are, of course, lying. Organization The gang operates out of the southern lowlands of Kalimdor. The underworlds and black markets of the Shimmering Flats and Tanaris are almost exclusively under their control. They also have extensive influence through the Thousand Needles up to the Lift and as far west as Silithus. Though there are hundreds of members, they are organized into small local chapters which operate largely independantly of each other. If there could be said to be a leader it would perhaps be "Madd Maxx" the troll, a fierce warrior from the sandtribes of Tanaris. The gang is primarily made up of desert trolls (outcast tribes and those affiliated with Zul'Gurub), tauren Grimtotem renegades and Redrock orcs (a minor tribe that used to serve the usurper Rend Blackhand, these orcs left the spire when the dark portal opened and relocated to the southern mountains of Kalimdor, taking the name Redrock from their new home). They also have extensive affiliations with the Dark Iron dwarves, though little is known about the origins of that alliance. Assets The FA is known to be in control of several gold and thorium mines in the lowlands. They employ slave labour there as well as in their opium and goldthorn grow-ops in the mountains. The FA deals in drugs, stolen weapons, slaves, protection rackets, smuggling and money laundering operations. Their main port of trade is Steemwheedle though they often run caravans through the desert as well. The most common destination for their shipments is the mysterious goblin city of Undermine on the island of Kezan. The gang also makes common use of goblin devices in both their industrial operations in the mountains and in their battles. There are rumours that the FA is affiliated closely with one of the goblin trade princes, but no one outside of the organization knows enough to be sure. OOC Information This gang is the brainchild of a couple of over-enthusiastic RPers who got a bit carried away when they saw the new engineering mounts. Members of the Drunken Monkey Brewery and the Grey Tiger Tong have tentative (but very enthusiastic) plans to have run ins with the Angels. We're a little tired of beating the Syndicate around, after all. Currently unknown to all, the Fel's Angels largely runs itself, but ultimate control is firmly in the gnarled green hands of Trade Prince Zigstix III. Current plans include ideas for collaboration between the two PC gangs when the FA moves into Booty Bay ("This town ain't big enough for the three of us"), potential cloak and dagger goings on in Undermine (The Tong is also partly controlled by the goblin merchant prince Rigo, after all,) and random encounters and shenanigans. This page is intended as a reference for future stories involving the group and also to welcome any other writers/RPers/guilds to use them if they would like. Villains can have their turf invaded, heroes can try to bring the miscreants to justice. Or, fel, heroes could have their turf invaded ("Oh no, not in my town.") and maybe villains will try to get the guards to do their dirty work for them and get rid of gang members by bringing them to justice. Either way, fun for all! If the motorcycle mounts weren't going to be limited to level 80 mounts we'd roll a pile of new characters just to play these dudes, but eh. Time constraints. For now they are NPCs. Category:Grey Tiger Tong Category:Gray Tiger Tong Category:Drunken Monkey BreweryCategory:NPC Category:Groups